1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-mix dispensing apparatus for dispensing one or more carbonated or non-carbonated beverages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a post-mix dispensing apparatus wherein the constituents of the post-mix are chilled prior to dispensing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, ice bath post-mix dipensers have been known in the art but in each instance have suffered from certain drawbacks and disadvantages.
For example, known forms of these dispensers encounter freeze-up problems both in the carbonating assembly and the fluid conduits coupled thereto.
In addition, in order to chill the sweet water and syrup, separate cooling circuits or containers are provided in these known prior art devices. Many of these known devices depends upon two stage heat transfer, (i.e., refrigeration to bath and bath to produce). This substantially increases the size of the dispensers and the power operating requirements.
Moreover, known ice bath post-mix dispensers include problems, such as poor sanitation, loss of efficiency, bulky size and extreme complexity.
Many prior art devices have further been lacking in adequate ice bank thickness, and thus, temperature controls for the carbonator and cooling assembly. This lack of control has resulted in the dispensing of beverages outside of a desirable temperature range.